Tiengo
The Red Death "Follow or die. Your choice." ~Tiengo A massive Tiefling whom The Unexpectables met in the Underbelly, Tiengo is an important employee of Avryman, acting as the chief enforcer and lieutenant for the crime lord. He seems to inspire fear throughout the entire Underbelly, second only to Avryman, and appears to broker no negotiation with Avryman's orders. Though The Unexpectables have not fully witnessed him in combat, all information regarding Tiengo implies that he exclusively partakes in death-matches in the Crimson Pit. Tiengo is a tall and powerfully built tiefling with with a wide pair of horns and dark red skin. He doesn't have hooves or a tail like many tieflings. Little is known of Tiengo's background or history, though he earned the title, The Red Death, from legends of a terrible demon that slaughtered entire communities throughout the land. His most infamous crime was apparently slaying the entirety of the community of the Crimson Isle, either by hacking them down or by locking the members of the community in a house and burning it down. According to Helga, Tiengo was the final fighter she met in the fight pit on the night of the Alivastian Festival and the only one able to defeat her. She claimed he hit relatively weakly but was at least an okay fighter by her standards. She also indicated that he was accompanied by a strange child who spoke as if an adult, which Tiengo then turned over all the winnings the Tiefling earned from the fight pit. Hassrad has stated that since his chance second meeting with Hellina, Tiengo has been "distracted". Personality Tiengo is an intimidating, violent man with extremely simple interests; He has interest in fights, fighting, and people who fight, collecting booty, and not much else. He is infamously blunt with people he takes a liking to, having little trouble asking Panic and Hellina for sex. He does however, have a bit of interest in romance, and shows a shocking level of depth when placed into the right contexts. Relationships The Unexpectables Tiengo regards the Unexpectables as annoyances at best. If left to his own devices he probably would have tried to kill at least a couple of them, and even went as far as to mark Greckles and Task for death because they had slighted him. Because of Avryman's moderating influence, this has not happened... yet. At one point, he was under the impression that Panic was Avryman disguised as Panic, and cornered him and demanded he change into the appearance of red-haired human woman for the purposes of an intimate encounter. When the group accidentally encountered Tiengo in the sewers, he held Task hostage and demanded Greckles retrieve his hat of disguise and turn it over. Remy Remy first met Tiengo in the Underbelly on his first trip down there. Tiengo expressed interest in sparring with him, and even though their fight was predictably short, he showed some light respect for Remy in that he appreciated that he lasted a whole combat round against him, though he would not shake his hand, stating "he's not there yet". Avryman Tiengo is Avryman's right hand man and enforcer. They met some time before Avryman became the head of the Underbelly. He provides the more combat orientated skills that Avryman lacks. The pair seem to have a mutual understanding that provides each side with benefits. Among the benefits for Tiengo, he seems to have a place where he can safely engage in controlled slaughter through death matches in the Crimson Pit. Avryman also appears to provide a form of 'relief' from the excited state Tiengo enters after the act of the kill, though lately they've become exasperated with his interest in romance novels and his desire to add the elements of them to their relationship. Hellina "We are not what either of us need right now!" ~ Hellina Tiengo was attracted to Hellina because of both her beauty and scars, and he clumsilly attempted to flirt and even offered a blunt proposition for sex. Hellina rejected him with a emotional eruption that let loose a lot of her bottled-up feelings. Tiengo was rebuked to such an extent that he retreated completely from the mission with her and Panic. Aside from Avryman, Hellina is perhaps the only person to so thoroughly rebuff Tiengo and live. Tiengo was not enthused when Hellina gave him "Forbidden Horns"; a trashy romance novel as an apology for blowing up at him when he propositioned her, but then he started reading and apparently liked it enough to keep reading. Hassrad Hassrad sees Tiengo as a powerful warrior. If any place is to be marked for death by Tiengo, Hassrad will not hesitate to abandon that place out of fear. Mel "I'm sure you heard all about the drama with Tiengo being all, 'I'm Tiengo, and I'm a dick!'" ~ Mel Mel sees Tiengo as a powerful warrior, but not one to help her out besides sending his kills her way. She uses the bodies he drops at her doorstep to make more zombie guards in the sewers. Due to Mel's recent treachery, it is most likely Tiengo would be glad to kill her, not that he really needs a reason to kill anyone. Eltmur Royalists Apparently advocates of Eltmur's old monarchy are using the sewers for travel and "moving in" on Avryman's turf. Tiengo kills them when he finds them, and dumps the bodies for Mel to use. He killed five that had assaulted and kidnapped Cynthia, saving her life merely as a side effect. United Clergy of Orun Tiengo is the closest thing to a boogeyman the UCO has and called the Scourge of the Crimson Isles, located off the coast of Paraton. The story is that he killed every single person on the entire island for seemingly no reason other than because he could. He is remembered as a hateful, uncaring monster. According to Honoré he would appear in a village and threaten the residents with death unless they left within two hours, after which he would kill every single person remaining either with his sword, or by herding them into a building which he would then burn to the ground. Trivia * When Tiengo is mad at you, he nails an animal that represents you to your door. The Unexpectables had a salamander and a cassowary nailed to their door. Tiengo also nailed two monkeys and a crocodile on other doors. * Tiengo has a fan-made song by @ThePlatoonZ called The Red Death * Tiengo's name may come from the Spanish word, "tengo," meaning "i have". Appropriate given his greedy nature. * There was a widely repeated meme "The _____ is Tiengo, roll initiative" that made the rounds of The Unexpectedness community for a while and reached the end of its lifespan like all memes do. It is preserved in some OOC comments by cast in old recordings, and often confuses new fans of the series. * Tiengo is an only child * "There aren't wanted posters for men who aren't considered men anymore but monsters..." ~ MontyGlu * After reading the first book Helena gave him, Tiengo has apparently become a avid reader of romance novels, particularly with ones that star tieflings. **One of these books is titled "The Aasimar of Passion and Devil of Devotion." * Most fights with Tiengo in the Underbelly rarely last any more than a single combat round. Category:Tiefling Characters Category:The Underbelly Category:NPC Category:Antagonists